Conjecture
by Newtype Zeta
Summary: Some days, he wonders how they ended up here, of all places. KakaSaku


_**Conjecture**_

_By Newtype Zeta_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Studio Pierrot TV Tokyo GAINAX Aniplex SME Visual Works Cartoon Network YTV (Canada) Viz Communications ShoPro Entertainment STUDIOPOLIS, Inc. Game One Kana Video Made In Europe Cartoon Network L.A. Xystus Artsound Mexico ABS-CBN Hero Mediaset Panini Video Italia Panini Video Cartoon Network L.A. (Brasil) Dublarte Shonen Jump (Japan) Shonen Jump (USA) Shueisha Glènat España Carlsen Comics Banzai! Japonica Polonica Fantastica (JPF) " Shonen Jump (_ _Sweden)_

_All Fanfics created by NewtypeZeta (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

* * *

Some days, he wonders at how they have ended up here, of all places. 

But most of all, at times like these, he wonders what his father would think of the life he now leads with his young wife and new family.

Would he be proud? Astonished? Disconcerted? Disapproving? Openly disgusted?

He doesn't know anymore. Many people have long accepted and supported his marriage to his wife, but many still turn their noses up at him, at _them_. At his _family_.

He and his wife, _Hatake Sakura_.

His children; Hatake _Obito_, Hatake _Kayaku_, Hatake _Rin_. (And _yes_, he's already promised that she can name the others when they come along.) He grins at the thought, watching his wife as she carries their fourth child with intense love, pride, and grace. He knows that she already has a few names in mind, but refuses to name the child until she lays eyes on them, knowing that she'll know their name when she sees them, much like he himself did.

He wonders for what seems like the millionth time what his own mother was like. She died before he could form any concrete memories of her, despite knowing how to throw a kunai with deadly accuracy at the same age. Tears brim in his mismatched orbs, and oddly enough he doesn't fight them off as he once would.

His father is most likely proud of him for raising strong children. The Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans are both short with him nowadays, but he's reasonably certain that it's because they keep wondering how much stronger their own clans would have become had they thought to approach him when he was still very young. Now he and a kunoichi from clans that were on the verge of disappearing forever have now emerged from their long slumber to raise some of the strongest Academy students to date outside of wartime standards. He's proud that his son has properly inherited the clan and not only brought so many of its long-lost secrets back into the light, but has used them responsibly and loyally, both to his family and to the village.

His father is most likely astonished that he's achieved such heights after spending so much time in the pit of despair. He's likely astonished at the incredibly thin thread of circumstance that saved him from succumbing to the darkness forever. How it was that one lonely kunoichi and he had met on distinctly separate paths only to latch onto each other and slowly crawl back into the light together, both so afraid but willing to try for the other's sake.

His father is most likely disconcerted at the age difference between them. Fourteen years is a long time; almost too long. Yet they truly began life at roughly the same time. Kakashi began to truly open up and appreciate the small things in life at the physical age of fourteen, a fully trained and hyper-acute Jounin. Sakura began that same stage of life as a babe-in-arms. It wasn't until they met twelve years later that their paths would start to converge. He is the first Hatake to ever marry so young a woman, but oddly enough she is so wise for her age that the normally unfathomable gap seems like nothing but a shallow trench.

His father is most likely disapproving of the changes that have taken place in regards to the traditions upheld by the Hatake. He has started to openly show his face in public, disregarding the deeply-embedded urge to wear that simple piece of black fabric that has forever separated him from his peers. He almost never wears it at home unless he's entertaining guests from regions far and wide, keeping the other nations of shinobi guessing as what he looks like underneath that shroud of anonymity. He's likely disapproving because he himself never worked up the courage to defy tradition and open himself up to others. His wife has told her husband time and again that life is too short to allow for regret. Apparently, he's listened and taken the advice to heart.

Openly Disgusted?

No. Kakashi may not have known his father exceptionally well, but even in the few short years that he could remember, his father never once gave him any indication that he intended to make Kakashi's decisions FOR him. What his father had set out to do was arm his only son for the life that was ahead of him; times of war, strife, and gut-wrenching heartache in the vain hope and prayer that his child would one day break free of the specter of his father's failure and rebuild that which was on verge of being lost. To bring back the lost glory of the Hatake Clan and help lead Konoha to a brighter future.

And he knows that somehow, his fourth child will play a vital part in that future. More certainly that he knows of Obito's strength, of Kayuka's tactical brilliance, and of Rin's uncanny abilities in the medical field, already rivaling her mother, who herself surpassed Tsunade some years ago. Obito is already ten, and a very experienced Chuunin. Kayaku is currently the brightest graduate the academy has ever seen as far as tactics and jutsu are concerned at the tender age of eight, and he'd almost certainly have given a straight-laced Orochimaru a run for his money. Rin is only beginning her academy training at age 5, but has already received some of the best private tutoring available as Sakura continues to receive DAILY requests to allow other young Kunoichi the HONOR of becoming her apprentice. (One of the most prominent being Hyuuga Hanabi, as well as several others from the families of the old Rookie 9 graduating class.)

Yes, he may wonder about such things most days, but he finds that more often than not, he has much better things to; like watching his children play together in the rebuilt Hatake Clan Gardens in the rebuilt Hatake Clan Compound. In the years he'd been away, he'd forgotten that his father was by no means short-sighted and had left Kakashi a sizeable enough inheritance to get him off the ground. It was strongly implied in Sakumo's will that the rest... was up to him.

And so, he rises up from his chair, formerly his father's, in the family study and makes his way out to the grounds where his three young children are playing shinobi-style games as their pregnant mother watches over them carefully, still very much capable of jumping in and interrupting their 'fun' if she deems it necessary.

"I almost thought you were going to spend all afternoon cooped up in your library." Sakura spoke when he neared her.

"Just thinking a little." He replied.

"About what, love?" She asked, her eyes gently probing, gently questioning, but acknowledging his space if need be.

"This." He answered, directing his gaze towards their young family, as well as her swollen abdomen, bulging with the new life they had created together.

She grinned wolfishly, putting him slightly on edge.

"Planning on more so soon? I haven't even finished with this one yet ... or were you planning on something a little more _deviant_?" She asked, her tone of voice sending numerous shivers down his spine.

It seemed he wasn't the only one who was missing the opportunity to be intimate with his spouse. The offer was tempting, but they'd both agreed a few months ago to abstain from such activity until their child was born.

"While I would normally take you up on the offer, I was referring more to how things have turned out in the way that they have." He explained.

Sakura nodded and made a small noise affirming her suspicions. Her husband had always been one to reminisce on things come and gone, but he was slowly leaving that habit behind, as evidenced by his foray out into the gardens.

She continued to watch her three oldest children as her husband settled in behind her and firmly wrapped his arms around her midsection and resting his chin in the crook of her neck. Idly, he inhaled and savored the warmth, feel, and smell of his mate to fully permeate his ever-enhancing senses. It seemed every time he got this close to her, there was something new about her that he hadn't seen before. Some little nuance that he felt certain he'd never noticed before. And nothing settled his restless spirit more than she did; his heart always calmed in her presence, and the burdens of life seemed so much more bearable when she was around.

"I love you." He thought aloud, not caring who or what might hear him.

"Love you too." Sakura murmured, suddenly drowsing off to a light sleep in the arms of her husband. Stealthily, her husband lifted her off the chair they'd been sharing and carried her back into their home, where he'd set her down on her favorite couch, cover her with a light blanket, and then proceed to show his kids an old-school trick or two that the academy teachers had no doubt forgotten about since he was at the academy.

Because of all the lessons he'd learned from his young wife, none stood out more so than the one he was currently remembering;

"_Life may be interesting when you're immersed in someone else's version of the tale, but there's nothing anywhere near as exciting as penning the chapters that will be remembered for ages untold." _

And being who he was, he'd seen underneath the underneath to the obvious message she was sending him.

"_Wonder all you want Kakashi, but don't forget that while you're wondering,life is passing you by. Treasure every moment that you get, because they're never going to come again."_

And so it was that he set his wife down for a nap on the plush sofa and with a brief kiss on her forehead and a caress to her bulging waistline, he whispered softly.

"See ya soon kid."

With that, he went back outside into the light of the mid-afternoon and proceeded to show his kids how REAL ninjas played 'Sannins vs. Sound'.

* * *

AN: In case some of you aren't in-the-know, Kayaku is the most recent Rumor-Mill name of the Yondaime, someone who had a profound impact on Kakashi's life and so he it's my belief that Kakashi would like very much to name one of his sons after his former sensei. 

All other inspriation can be put towards my recent interest (read Borderline Obsession) in Naruto and the intriguing prospect of the Kakashi/Sakura pairing.

Constructive criticism is always welcome, so feel free to tell me what worked in this story, what needs tweaking, and what outright doesn't work at all.

Please excuseany poor formatting, as I'm still mastering the new method of publishing and have yet to learn how to consistently make the text appear as I'd like it to appear.

If I receive enough reviews (10+), then I'll write another chapter from Sakura's POV and maybe even the children's depending entirely on feedback from fans. ( HINT HINT )


End file.
